Dry Fire
by Spike Speigel1
Summary: Castle and Beckett have an honest to God conversation about their relationship.  Oh, and bullets fly.  One-shot.


Title: Dry Fire

Author: Spike Speigel

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Castle/Beckett

Disclaimer: My fifth Castle fanfic. As usual, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just taking them for a joyride.

Spoilers: A possible "what if" for season four.

Summary: Castle and Beckett have an honest to God conversation about their relationship. Oh, and bullets fly.

Author's Note: While this is my fifth Castle fanfic, this is only my second one-shot. And the first with dialogue. Be gentle with your feedback. Nurture, and all that jazz, yes? But if you must know, the idea came to me after a marathon of Top Shot on the History Channel. Inspiration comes from the strangest of places, no?

* * *

><p>Castle knew he had three choices between which gun to get certified in, the Glock 19, the Sig Sauer P226 or the Smith &amp; Wesson Model 5946. And while all three had been highly recommended by the instructor at 1 Police Plaza, he ultimately went with the Glock 19. There were two reasons he chose it over the other two pistols. First, it had the stopping power of the Sig Sauer P226 but was also nearly as compact as the Smith &amp; Wesson 5946. The second reason had been more sentimental. The Glock 19 was also Beckett's brand of service pistol. So Castle stuck with what he knew.<p>

But standing in the target range of 1 Police Plaza, holding the familiar gun's grip in his right hand, his left hand on the other side of the grip while his fingers curve around the underside of the trigger to allow the gun's weight to rest on top of his left hand, he's still having trouble with his left thumb practically lining up with the double action trigger. But at least he's pleased that he's no longer pressing it against the slide. It only took him one shot to avoid repeating that mistake a second time.

In any case, he's come to terms with holding the pistol. Now, if he could only correct for missing his target consistently. It's been a while since he's practiced his marksmanship. Thinking back, the last time Castle actively went to the gun range to practice was just before he started shadowing Beckett for inspiration for his Nikki Heat series. In fact, the last time he hit the ten-ring was when Beckett challenged him to do exactly that in exchange for photos from an active crime scene.

Castle smirks at the memory before firing off the last three bullets in the magazine, trying to reproduce the shot he made that day with Beckett at his side. But based on the trajectory of the light pouring through the paper target down range, Castle already knows that he's missed again. And to the right.

He silently chides himself as he waits for the target to return to his position so he can replace it with another fresh paper target. His eyes linger at the grouping on the target, his mind still baffled as to why he's consistently missing to the right when all common logic would state that he should be adjusting for a misfire above the target given the weapon's recoil. As he ponders the perplexing grouping, the hand on his shoulder garners his attention. When he turns around, he's surprised to see Beckett standing behind him.

Castle slides the earmuffs away from his ears, the sound protection hanging loosely around his neck as he removes the shooting glasses from his face. "Beckett?"

"Tight group you've got there." Beckett peers over Castle's shoulder before moving to his side to examine the target more closely. "You just have to move two inches to the left and you'll be on target."

Castle doesn't mean to scoff, but he's been trying to figure out how to move his mark for the better part of an hour. "Thanks for the advice. Any other obvious tips for me while you're at it?" He can see from the hurt look on Beckett's face that he's put his foot in his mouth. "Sorry. Sorry. It's just, I've been here for a while now and I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

The small smile that graces Beckett's lips tells Castle that she's forgiven him his for brief faux pas. "Can I help?"

He's about to take her up on her offer, but then the obvious question arises in his mind. "How'd you know I was down here anyway?"

"Ran into Captain Gates. She told me about her latest demand."

Castle chuckles, thinking that the word _demand_ is too subtle a description for Gates' latest ploy to keep him from following Beckett in the field. "Order is more like it. If I can't get certified to carry a service pistol, then I can't be with you." The two share a brief glance before Castle realizes how his words must have sound to Beckett. "Out on cases." Beckett nods before Castle continues with his line of questioning. "So, you came down here to help me?"

"For a bit. I have a meeting upstairs in a few minutes." Castle knows that she's speaking about her mandatory psychiatrist sessions. "If you want it, of course."

Castle nods, turning around to insert a new paper target into the support rail before sending it back down range with a quick button press. "Of course. I'm Daniel to your Mr. Miyagi."

Beckett smiles at Castle's reference as she slides her earmuffs over her ears before placing her shooting glasses on. Castle follows suit before Beckett offers her advice. "Okay. Just give me a three shot burst so I can see what's going on with your stance." Castle nods, turning his body toward the target. He takes a few deep breaths as he lifts the pistol up to arm level, bracing himself as he holds the last breath. Then, he squeezes the trigger quickly, once again producing a consistent grouping, albeit to the right of center. Dejected, his thumb slides over the safety before he places the gun down, turning back around to get Beckett's analysis.

"You're holding your breath."

"Yeah?"

"Don't. You're not taking a three hundred yard shot accounting for wind trajectory. You're shooting a target fifteen yards away. You don't have to hold your breath for that shot. Just aim the sights and squeeze the trigger when you're ready. Relax your body, and let your eyes do the work. Okay?"

Castle nods as he responds to Beckett's words. "Yeah, okay. You want another three shot burst?" Beckett reciprocates Castle's nod before he returns his attention to the target in front of him. The Glock comes into his sight, his eyes focusing on the plastic white dot on the top of the slide before taking a deep breath. However, unlike his last time, he releases the breath before pulling the trigger.

It feels like an eternity before he takes another breath, but as Castle inhales once more, he can see that his new grouping is closer to the target. But it's still to the right of center. He safeties the weapon once more before turning around to see Beckett smiling at him.

"See? Better, right?"

Castle shrugs his shoulders as he answers. "Still pulling to the right. So, what's next?"

Beckett considers Castle's question for a moment, her eyes moving up and down Castle's frame as she examines his posture. In any other situation, Castle would think that she was checking him out, but he knows that her gaze is only lingering on him because she's looking for some reason, any reason, for why he's missing the center of the target. After a moment, Beckett finally responds to Castle once more. "Not your grip. You're fine there." A dirty thought flits through Castle's mind before he pushes it away, his lips turning up slightly at the corner of his mouth as Beckett continues. "Not your stance. You're bracing with your right leg. And it's not your extension. You're supporting the gun almost flawlessly." Her eyes find his as she gives him her diagnosis. "Must be mental."

"What?" Castle almost sounds insulted upon hearing Beckett's conclusion.

"You're adjusting for something in your head, and that's what's causing you to miss consistently. So, Castle." At this point, Beckett's voice becomes playful, almost teasing, as she speaks. "What's on your mind?"

He knows she's teasing him, but right now Castle's not in a playful mood. And, to be perfectly honest, he wishes that Beckett could take this a little more seriously. God, did he really just think that? What was the world coming to? In any case, the question was out there, so Castle decides to make the most of the situation.

"Right now? If I can be brutally honest?" Beckett nods slightly, the smile dropping from her face upon hearing the tone in Castle's voice. "Well, right now you're on my mind."

"Castle…"

Castle holds up his hand, interrupting Beckett as he continues. "No, you wanted to know what's on my mind. And I'm giving you the God's honest truth. So, let me say what I have to say and then you can have the floor."

Beckett nods once more, this time managing an "Okay."

Just like his previous shooting lesson, Castle takes a deep breath before releasing it. What follows next is what's been on his mind since the woman in front of him was shot. "I know you're still working through what happened in the cemetery. I get that. And I'm not trying to push you or anything like that, but this. You and me. We can't keep doing this."

The confusion is evident in Beckett's voice as she asks the obvious question. "Doing what?"

"You asked me once what we are. In your apartment. Do you remember that?"

Her voice is timid as she answers his question. "Yes, of course."

"Well, when you got shot, I realized what we are. I even told you what you meant to me as you bled out in my arms." He can see the turmoil in Beckett's eyes, but he knows he has to continue on this path if he's going to make his point to her. "I told you I love you, Kate." And just like he anticipated, Castle can see the panic in Beckett's body language as her lips begin to move, but the words fail to emerge from between them. "It's okay, Kate. I'm not asking for anything. But just look at yourself right now and be honest with me." Castle exhales sharply, his hand sliding through his hair before pushing the earmuffs down to the nape of his neck. "You don't feel the same way, do you?"

"I…I don't…" This time Beckett is the one that takes a deep breath to steady her nerves before releasing it. "What do you want me to say?"

She wants the easy way out. But Castle doesn't want easy. Right now, he just wants the truth. "Just be honest with yourself. If our roles had been reversed that day, what would you have said to me?"

"It's not that simple, and you know that." Realizing that there probably won't be any target practice any time soon, Beckett removes the earmuffs and shooting glasses, placing them on the stand behind her before returning to their conversation. "I'm still trying to process everything, and…"

Castle waves his hand to Beckett, realizing that he's just exacerbating the situation at this point. "No, you're right. Forget it. Let's get back to this and forget this ever happened." Castle turns back around, sliding the earmuffs back over his ears before reaching for the Glock. But as his hand reaches out for the weapon, he hesitates for a moment before speaking once more. "I just wish…"

It's the pause that concerns Beckett. First Castle wanted to define their relationship and now he was trying to forget that he had brought it up in the first place. This time Beckett decides to push forward, not wanting to leave it alone.

"What?"

He doesn't turn back as he answers her question. "I just wish things had turned out differently when I asked you to the Hamptons. At least then we'd either know whether we can work or not and move past all of this…this!" Frustration filling every fiber of his being, Castle reaches for the gun once more. But it's what Beckett says next that causes him to pause.

"I was going to say yes."

Castle slowly turns around to see Beckett staring intently at him. "What?"

"When you asked me to go to the Hamptons with you, and you told me that you were on your last case, that's when I realized what you meant to me." Her gaze doesn't waver as she holds his, her words true. "I realized that I didn't want to lose you. So I broke up with Demming and I was going to say yes."

She doesn't say anything else, because Castle knows what happened next. And suddenly, Castle finally realizes why Beckett was so angry with him when he came back to the city. Because had Gina been just a few minutes late, his wish would have come true.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Beckett's answer is honest, her voice hushed. "How could I? You were with Gina."

Castle reciprocates Beckett's honesty as he fills in the other side of the story. "And you were with Josh."

"And I was with Josh."

The regret in Beckett's voice doesn't escape Castle as the pair stands silent for a moment, the sound of gunshots from the other officers on the range filling in the silence. After a moment, Castle finally speaks after considering what to say next.

"So, what's stopping us now?"

"Rick…"

They're almost there. Castle can feel it. So he musters all of his courage and goes all in. "Ask me to go to the Hamptons with you."

"You want me to do what?"

"Don't you see, Kate?" Castle moves with purpose toward her, stopping mere inches from her face as he continues. "This is it. Our second chance. This time we can do it right."

Even though the confusion in her voice is clearly evident, she asks the obvious question first. "But, shouldn't you ask me?"

Castle response comes quickly. "No, we already tried it that way, and we know how that turned out. This time we change it up so you ask and I answer." Castle's practically smiling at Beckett as he continues, his mind still euphoric over Beckett's confession. "And this time we know how it'll end, because you know how I feel about you. This is our second chance, Kate."

He searches Beckett's eyes, and for a moment, he can see hope in her deep brown pools. But, as quickly as it emerges, it vanishes once more, the familiar doubt now filling her gaze. "What if I'm not ready to ask the question?"

Castle can feel his heart drop in his chest, but he knows that she's not ready. It's like she said earlier. She's still trying to process everything that's happened. Montgomery's death. Her shooting. And most likely her break up with Josh. How could he ask this of her when she didn't know entirely where she stood with herself.

But he also doesn't know what to say to her, so instead he hangs his head slightly, his gaze falling upon their feet. It isn't until he sees her hands come into his field of vision to pull his into hers that he begins to feel optimistic once more.

"Do you think you'll ever be ready?"

He can see her thumbs gently caressing the top of his hands as she gives him her answer. "I think so. I just need time."

Castle raises his head to see Beckett, a small smile playing on her lips once more. He returns the smile as he squeezes her hands in his. "Take all the time you need. You're worth the wait."

Before Castle realizes what's happening, he can see her face moving toward his before he feels her lips on his cheek. Castle closes his eyes, trying to savor the moment by cataloging every sensation going through his mind before Beckett pulls away. When their eyes meet once more, both can't help but smile like lovelorn teenagers. Unfortunately, the moment is brief at best, as a thought comes to Beckett.

"Dry fire!"

Castle furrows his brow, Beckett's words the cause of his perplexed state. "Didn't quite follow you around that bend."

Beckett pulls away from Castle, turning around to retrieve her earmuffs and glasses before explaining her previous comment to him. "Dry fire. It's when you aim at a target without ammo. So you can see what corrections you need to make to your aim before taking into account the recoil of the gun."

Castle nods at Beckett, turning back around to put on his earmuffs and glasses before ejecting the magazine and single bullet in the chamber. He releases the slide, noting the slight change in the weight of the weapon. However, it's not the weight that concerns him right now. Instead, it's the possible movement of the gun as he pulls the trigger.

Once more Castle raises the weapon to eye level, his vision fixed on the white plastic dot in front of him before he pulls the trigger in quick succession, emulating his previous three-shot bursts. It's only when he slides his finger away from the trigger that Castle can see the final position of the barrel, his voice in hushed awe upon realizing why he's been missing consistently.

"Son of a bitch. _I'm_ pulling right." Castle pulls the glasses away from his face before turning back to Beckett to see her with the most beautiful smile on her face. It's been a long time since he's seen her smile like that. "You were right. It was me."

Beckett tilts her head slightly, the smile still on her lips as she looks at Castle for a moment. Castle wants to ask her what she's thinking at the present, but she doesn't give him the chance. "Now that you know you're pulling right, just relax and aim for the ten-ring. You'll be grouping them around center mass in no time." The smile on Beckett's face widens as she continues. "Or, we can make this interesting."

Castle returns Beckett's smile, curiosity getting the better of him. "What'd you have in mind?"

"You put the next three shots in the ten-ring, and I'll ask the question."

Suddenly, Castle is three years younger with Beckett standing at his back, her hair short and her opinion of him less than flattering. "All three? Not just any of the three?"

Beckett shakes her head as she responds. "All three. I know what you're capable of. I still haven't forgotten how you tricked me into giving you those crime scene photos."

"Tricked? I'm offended."

Both share a chuckle before Beckett begins speaking once more. "So, what do you say?"

Castle looks over his shoulder, the paper target relatively unscathed other than the two groupings to the right of center mass. After a brief moment, Castle returns his attention to Beckett, his answer somewhat surprising. "No, that's okay. I can wait until you're ready."

"You sure?"

Castle nods. "I'm sure. Besides, there's no way I can get three bullets in the ten-ring right now. Give me another hour or so, and maybe."

Beckett nods before looking down at her father's watch. "Oh, I'm late. Sorry, Rick, but I really have to…"

"Go. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Beckett begins to turn around, but she stops mid-stride before looking over her shoulder to Castle. "Good luck. Call me if you need any more help."

Castle nods, a small smile playing on his lips before he speaks. "Kate."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, when you're ready to ask me, my answer is going to be yes. It's always going to be yes."

Beckett manages a smile as an answer to Castle's words before she begins to walk away, eventually disappearing around the corner. When he's sure that she's gone, he turns back around to the Glock sitting on the stand and slides the magazine back into the handle. He lines up his target once more, his body relaxed and his breathing shallow. Then, when he's confident he has his target in the sights, he pulls the trigger, a three-round burst echoing throughout the range.

His finger presses the recall button for the target, the paper torso silhouette flapping in the air as it makes it way to him. But Castle already knows the result. He knew it as soon as he pulled the trigger. Castle pulls the target down from the harness, admiring his most recent grouping.

"Three through the ten-ring."

He smiles at the target. He smiles at recalling Beckett's lips on his cheek. He smiles because he has what few people ever get in a lifetime. He has a second chance. And, as Castle readies another target, he knows that this time, he'll get it right.

_**Fin**_


End file.
